


Wedding night

by FandomQueen86



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen86/pseuds/FandomQueen86
Summary: It is Tumnus and Lucy’s wedding night and both are nervous.





	Wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Tumnus and Lucy story so please be kind. I do not own Tumuns and Lucy C.S. Lewis does. This is also un beta so if any one want to beta this for me let me know. I went back and fixed Tumnus name. This was wrote back in 2006 I posted it on aff back then but removed it. Also this is the first story I have posted in two year the last one back two days before my father pass.

Wedding night

A/N It is Tumnus and Lucy’s wedding night and both are nervous.

 

Pairing Tumnus/Lucy

NC 17

 

Lucy sat on her bed in her new nightgown that Susan had given her for this night. She was very nervous her and Tumnus had gotten married that day and it was there wedding night. 

Tumnus stood outside of Lucy and now his bedroom very scared and a little nervous. A lot of thoughts were going through his head. What if I hurt and she doesn’t want to make love with me again. he stood out there for a few more minutes before he knocked on the door. 

Inside the room Lucy was going over a lot of thoughts in her head as well. What if am not good at this and I disappoint him and he never want to make love with me again. Her thoughts where stop be a knock on the door. “Come in” called Lucy the door open and Tumnus walked in. 

 

He closed the door and walked over to the bed and pulled her up. “Oh Tumnus am so scared”. “Me too Lucy”. Tumnus leaned down and took her lips and kissed her passionately. Lucy moaned into the kiss when they broke apart for air they looked into each others eyes and saw passion and love. 

 

They slowly got onto the bed and started to kiss once more. Lucy ran her hands all over his body. As her hands got lower she felt something hard on her hip. She moved her hand between his legs and touched his manhood. “Oh Lucy” Tumnus moans “please keep doing that for while.” “How” asked Lucy as she looks at him. Like this he says seductively as he put his hand over hers and moves her hand up and down. After a few minutes she got the hang of it. “Oh Lucy you must stop before I” but he got to finish what he was saying as he came all over her hand. “Oh Lucy am so sorry I did that” before he could move to get off the bed. Lucy moves he head down and licks the cum off of his manhood. “Oh Lucy” after she cleaned him off she kisses her way back up to him. ‘Did that please you Tumnus” “Oh yes it did Lucy.” 

 

He kiss her again and lays her down and slowly removes her nightgown refilling her body to him. Lucy tries to cover her body with the sheets but Tumnus stops her. ‘Lucy please don’t your body from me it is so beautiful and I am your husband now I love you.” ‘Oh Tumnus I love you to” he kisses her lips as his tongue moves over them wanting to be let inside. She opens her mouth and there tongues do a dance of love. Tumnus removes his mouth from hers and kisses his way down to her breasts. He stares at them for a while before taking one into his mouth and rubbing the other with his hand. He moves to the other side and sucks that breast while his hand rubs the other. Lucy feels herself getting wet and moves Tumnus’ s head down between her legs. He stares at he wet pussy that is just begging to be tasted. There eyes lock for a minute before his mouth attacks her. His tongue licks her core making it wetter he moves his mouth over clit and sucks it hard. ‘Oh Tumnus yes” Lucy moans as Tumnus thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy opening. He goes back to sucking and licking her clit as he slips one finger into her then and second and then a third as he hips move up and down to his thrusting fingers. Her walls tighten around his fingers as her orgasm is coming fast. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his mouth as he drank her love juices that flooded out of her. As her orgasm came out in waves. “Oh Tumnus oh yes that feels so good.” 

 

Tumnus kissed his way back up her body placing a kiss on her lips as he moved his manhood over her opening. “Lucy this is going to hurt so I need to you relax because it will hurt more if you don’t.” With that he moved himself into very gently until he came to her barrier. He looked into her eyes waiting for her to give him the OK. When she did he capture her lips and moved his hips back and thrusted himself into her again braking her barrier. Her scream was muffle by there mouths together. Tumuns waited a few minutes before moving very gently inside of her. After a while Lucy felt the pain go away only to be replace by pleasure she moved her hips up to meet his and in no time they had a rhythm going. “Oh Tumnus am going to cum.” oh yes me to Lucy, stay with me my love so we can go to the stars together” After a few more thrust they both came together. Call out each others names. 

“Tumnus!!!”  
“Lucy!!!” 

 

Tumnus gave a few more thrust into Lucy as milked him of his juices. He pulled out of her and laid on his side next both looking very over come with love and passion. I love you Lucy Pevensie and I love you Mr. Tumnus. He gives her on last kiss before reaching down and pull the sheets and covers over them. They put there arms around each other and falling into a welcome sleep.

 

THE END


End file.
